Many toothbrush models are already known that can be folded to facilitate transport, sometimes called “travel toothbrushes”. The main aim of this type of toothbrush is to be as compact as possible, in the folded position, while allowing normal use of the toothbrush in the unfolded position. Generally, these toothbrushes also comprise means for protecting the flexible brushing elements during transport in the folded position.
A toothbrush of this type is disclosed in document FR-A-2 615 372.
This toothbrush comprises a case made up of two folding parts and a handle at whose free end is placed the brush head.
The handle is mounted so as to pivot at an articulation end of a first part of the case about a substantially vertical axis.
In the folded position, the handle and the first case part are aligned longitudinally and the case surrounds part of the head while leaving an opening in a longitudinal side wall so as to allow the brush filaments to pass out through the side of the case when the handle goes from the folded to the unfolded position, and vice versa.
The toothbrush also comprises a second case part which is articulated, about a horizontal transverse axis, at the end of the first case part opposite to the vertical pivoting axis.
In the folded position, the second case part covers the first case part and closes off the opening, so that the case completely protects the flexible brushing elements in this position.
To unfold the toothbrush, into the use position, it is therefore necessary to first of all pivot the second case part about its transverse articulation axis to uncover the opening, and then the handle is pivoted one half-turn about its vertical axis, the brushing filaments passing through the opening. Lastly, the second case part is pivoted into its original position, so that it locks the handle in the brushing position.
One advantage of this type of toothbrush lies in its gripping surface, which is relatively large, thus facilitating manipulation and improving ergonomics during brushing.
However, this type of toothbrush has several disadvantages.
This type of toothbrush is relatively difficult to produce since the brush comprises at least three separate elements that require assembly.
The articulation of the two case parts is difficult to achieve and fragile. When the brush is used, the second case part may thus easily become detached from the first part, either as a result of breakage of the articulation means or of their coming apart, if these articulation means are achieved by elastic fitting-together. There is therefore the risk of losing the second case part or of no longer being able to use it.
However, in order to be able to use the toothbrush properly it is necessary to have the two case parts since they serve both to ensure complete protection of the brushing filaments and to lock the handle in the brushing position.
Consequently, loss of the second case part renders the toothbrush practically unusable.
Furthermore, during brushing, the user holds the toothbrush by the case. The quality of the mounting of the articulated end of the handle in the case therefore has a significant effect on the overall rigidity of the toothbrush, and hence on the quality of the brushing.
In particular, the play that may arise at the join between the handle and the case may hinder use.
Another type of toothbrush has been proposed by document WO-A-90/12522. According to this document, the toothbrush has a handle made as a single piece with the head and provided, on its upper surface, with a longitudinal groove. A longitudinal pivoting arm is mounted so as to pivot at one end about a horizontal transverse axis midway along the longitudinal groove and has, at its opposite longitudinal end, a protective cover.
When the pivoting arm is in a protective position, it lies longitudinally inside a front portion of the groove and the cover covers the brushing filaments of the brush head.
When the pivoting arm is in a brushing position, it lies longitudinally inside a rear portion of the groove and the protective cover extends longitudinally to the rear of the handle.
Unlike the toothbrush of the first document cited, the toothbrush of the second document is of more simple design since it comprises only two parts. Furthermore, this toothbrush may be used without the articulated arm since it does not form a gripping surface with the rest of the handle.
However, the surface for gripping the toothbrush during brushing is relatively small with respect to the toothbrush of the first document. This small gripping surface is disadvantageous, especially when the user wishes to perform a “rolling” brushing action.
According to this brushing technique, also called the Stillman technique, and to variations of this technique, the user imparts to the toothbrush a movement in which the longitudinal axis of the head stays generally parallel to the dental arch and in which the head describes both a rotation and a translation, so as to perform a brushing action starting at the gum and continuing as far as the tips of the teeth.